The present invention relates to methods for offering home and commercial building inspection services. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be directed to method for offering inspection services through retailers that offer home improvement, home furnishing and office supply products and services.
Exemplary methods may involve having access to qualified home inspectors in a sub-contractor referral service area of the retailer's store through the use of a kiosk or similar point-of-purchase display. The retailer may partner with the inspector or inspection company for a fee. The retailer may also receive additional business from the inspection company's customers who may return to the retailer to purchase replacement items for those found deficient from the inspection.
A home or commercial building inspection is an objective examination of the condition of the visible and accessible components of a home or building. Owners, buyers and sellers view these inspections as a way to gain valuable information about their property because most often this property represents their single greatest investment. It helps them to determine whether there are any major defects or system inadequacies before they buy, sell or inhabit the property, and it minimizes any unpleasant surprises, significant financial and/or health related burdens.
Inspectors do not point out every small problem or defect in a home. Minor or cosmetic flaws, for example, should be apparent without the aid of a professional. The inspector's observations or recommendations may help to dispel property owner and buyer anxieties and provide useful home repair and maintenance suggestions. The inspector's service is primarily one of education. The goal of the inspector is to provide property owners, buyers and sellers with a better understanding of the physical condition of their prospective home or business; giving them peace of mind and helping them make more informed decisions about buying and maintaining real estate property.
The following terms as used herein are defined as follows:
Property Inspection: A visual inspection of either residential real estate, which adheres to the American Society of Home Inspector standards or commercial real estate, which adheres to the guidelines set forth by the ASTM (American Society for Testing and Materials).
Inspection Services: Residential inspections (ASHI Standards), commercial inspections (ASTM Standards), airborne radon testing (EPA Protocol) and airborne and surface mold sampling (by an accredited testing laboratory).
Inspection Services Gift Card: Separate cards for each type of inspection in various denominations. These cards may be owned by the inspection company and placed into the retailer's establishment on a consignment basis. The card may then be sold at face value to the public as over-the-counter merchandise. The retailer may retain a percentage on these sales and pass the remaining balance of the sale to the inspection company. The consumer may redeem the cards to the inspection company to render Inspection Services.
Retailer Gift Card: Is the property of the retailer and is sold to whomever for the face value of the card. The inspection company, for example, could buy a Retailer Gift Card in order to provide that retailer credit for a sale. The inspection company may then offer the Retailer Gift Card to their client at no charge as an incentive or token of appreciation. More often than not, the client will return to the retailer to use the card and may also buy merchandise which costs more than the face value of the card.
There are correlations between the inspection industry and the construction industry and the home improvement and retail industry. Inspection service clients may have three concerns: 1) How much are replacement equipment costs? 2) Where is such equipment/materials found? 3) Who can install such equipment/materials?
Nationwide promotions have appeared at home improvement retailers stating that they will install various categories of product purchased from their stores. Specifically, HOME DEPOT rolled out a program named “At Home Services” which is their department designated to find and match a preferred contractor with a client to install a given classification of product. For example, matching a customer looking for flooring with a flooring installation contractor, appliances with an appliance installer, etc. LOWE'S also has a similar service which they call “Installed Services” which also matches a preferred installation contractor with a store customer to install their newly purchased products.
In both of the previous examples, the preferred installers are pre-screened, pre-approved sub-contractors hired by the retailers to install certain products on a contractual basis. In turn, the retailers keep a percentage of the sale as a referral fee. The contractor warranties the work which the retailer then passes onto the customer. The retailers each list over 40 different categories of products which they install. They include electrical, plumbing, roofing, flooring, appliances, paint, wall coverings, play equipment, landscaping and much more. Yet, neither retailer offers Inspection Services to their customers. Other leading retailers such as WAL-MART, TARGET, KROGER, PUBLIX, COSTCO, SAM'S CLUB and STAPLES also do not offer Inspection Services for their residential and small business customers.
The correlation between Inspection Services and retailers may also exist for reasons other than that of finding replacement equipment or installation contractors. For example, when a new property owner is taking possession of a new or existing property, new items may typically be purchased. Once the physical move is complete, new furniture, TV's, stereos and bedding may be purchased. Old items such as barbeque grills, patio furniture, and the like may be discarded and new products purchased.
This trend is in keeping with the American Dream and in keeping with one's desire to stay new and current. Such desire for ‘newness’ is evidenced by the popularity of HGTV and shows such as Extreme Make-Over Home Edition. Additionally, the public is buying new homes and commercial businesses in record numbers due to low mortgage rates. With the purchase of a new home or business comes the need to have it inspected and buy new items to fill it.
Once the property is inspected, a summary list of defective equipment and materials may be compiled by the inspector and presented to the client. The client (be it the seller or buyer) may shop for new or replacement items. Shopping is what unites the inspection company to the retailer. A mutual client of both entities may buy new or replacement equipment, and/or have other new items installed. Because of this correlation between the inspection company and retailers, both entities can help the other in the promotion of each other's respective companies and in the generation of revenue.
Currently, both inspectors and clients experience problems in finding each other for mutual benefit. Inspectors must work toward being placed on a referral list by a real estate professional. Many real estate professionals require certain credentials before placing an inspector on a referral list. Most referral lists contain multiple inspector names & companies based more on the real estate professional's personal preferences than on the inspector's credentials. Clients are more likely to be biased toward the real estate professional's personal biases of those on such a list. Most Professional Lists, Trade Directories and Internet Directories cost money. Financial resources of the independent inspector are burdened by these costs and the costs of other business related expenses. Not all real estate professionals work full time nor are they writing contracts on a daily basis or even on a weekly basis. Hence, an inspector must rely on a greater pool of agents to obtain referrals, and logistics and little cash flow make it difficult to conduct broad and far reaching marketing solicitation. FIG. 1 shows ways that inspectors have found clients.
Clients experience problems in finding inspectors. First, not all clients work with a real estate professional, and therefore do not have access to the referral lists. Not all clients consider having an inspection performed or are unaware of Inspection Services. Not all clients are internet savvy enough to find an inspector nor are they knowledgeable enough about the Inspection Service to know where to look for an inspector or what questions to ask. A client may be new to the community and not know who to ask or what inspector to call. Many real estate contracts are written in such a way as to provide a very short time frame in which to have an inspection performed which leaves little time to find an inspector. Clients may be too consumed with work, family, careers and the moving process to allow time to find a quality inspector, and many clients buying newly constructed homes do not believe that a new home needs to be inspected since it is ‘new’. Posting an in-store display & message for the buying public can help dispel this falsehood. FIG. 2 shows ways that clients have found inspectors. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may be directed to methods and systems for offering inspection services to a customer of a retailer. In one exemplary embodiment, an order may be placed directly with a retailer for an inspection of a property and an inspector may inspect the property. In another exemplary embodiment, a telephone or a computer, which may be electronically connected to the Internet, may be provided at a kiosk at the retailer. The computer may display a web page. The customer may enter information about themselves and the property to be inspected or simply talk to the inspection company's customer service representative. The customer may then place an order for an inspection of the property and schedule the inspection of the property. The inspector or inspection company may then obtain payment information from the customer and inspect the property on the scheduled date. In another exemplary embodiment, the customer may purchase an Inspection Services Gift Card from a point of sale display at the retailer.